A Deal With The Devil
by Murdock Calavicci
Summary: An alternative ending to The Devil And Peter Tork. What might have happened to Peter and the fellas if Mike hadn't thought of having the trial.
1. Chapter 1

A/E to The Devil And Peter Tork. My idea of how the episode might have went if Mike hadn't had the idea of a trial.

In loving memory of Peter

~M~

There was a puff of smoke. When it cleared, Zero was gone. And so was Peter. Micky, Davy, and Mike stood staring at the place where Peter had been standing only moments ago.

Davy broke the silence first. "No! He can't take him! He can't! Bring him back, you, you devil!"

"This can't be happening. Mike, please tell me I'm having a nightmare."

Mike didn't answer for a minute. Finally he cleared his throat. "We'll get him back. There has to be something we can do. Don't worry, guys. We'll get Peter back."

~M~

Peter coughed as the smoke cleared. He was standing outside the Pad door.

"I'm home! Guys, I'm back!" He opened the door and hurried inside. Micky, Davy, and Mike were on the bandstand practicing. "Hey, guys! Look! I'm back!"

The guys stopped playing. "You're back? What a drag."

Peter stared at Davy. "What?"

"Hey, man, we just got rid of you. Why'd you come back?"

Peter turned to Micky. "You don't mean that, do you?" He felt tears forming as he turned to Mike. "Michael? You want me back, don't you?"

Mike shrugged. "We don't need you, man. We're doing just fine on our own."

"No. No." Peter stepped back, tears now falling freely. "Guys, please! What happened to our friendship?"

Mike laughed. "Friendship? You gave that up when you left us."

"I didn't want to leave! Mr. Zero tricked me!"

"Exactly." Micky stood up from his drum set. "You were always getting in trouble out of your stupidity. And we would have to bail you out. We're through with that, man."

Davy nodded in agreement. "Go back to Zero, Pete. At least he wants you."

Peter had backed against the wall, and now slid down it as he began sobbing. "No! This isn't real! The guys would never do this to me! Make it stop, Zero!"

There was another puff of smoke and Peter fell backwards as the wall he was leaning against disappeared. Zero began laughing. Peter huddled down, making himself as small as possible. "Well, Peter, did you enjoy my game?"

"No."

"Too bad. I had so much fun, I think I'll do it again."

"No! Please! I can't do that again!"

"Oh, don't worry. They might not reject you this time."

Zero snapped his fingers, and Peter was sitting in the middle of a street. He heard someone call his name. "Mike?"

Mike had just come out of one the shops. He began running towards Peter. "You're back! Peter, we've missed you!"

"Mike!" Peter stood up and ran toward the other Monkee. Suddenly, Peter realized what was going to happen. "Mike, look out! Stop!"

Mike continued running to Peter, right in the path of an oncoming car. Peter's heart seemed to stop as he watched the car hit Mike. "No! Please, no! Mike!"

Peter ran to where Mike now lay, carefully taking him into his arms. Mike coughed weakly, blood running out of the corner of his mouth. "Mike? Hang on, Michael. Please?"

Mike looked up at him. "You came back. I knew you would."

Peter screamed as Mike went limp. A puff of smoke signaled the end of the 'game', but Peter didn't notice. He lay on the ground, screaming. Zero looked on with interest. This was going to be so much fun!


	2. Chapter 2

Peter waited for the smoke to clear. He was sick and tired of playing the game. How many ways could Zero possibly come up with for the guys to either reject him or be killed? At first, the game had been so hard for him. Now it was like something inside him had died. He could watch his friends be gruesomely murdered and not feel the least bit bad. After all, it's a game. Why feel for images conjured up to torture him?

Peter smiled. Seeing Zero's face when he realized Peter was no longer affected by the game had given Peter a reason to keep going. Disappointing Zero was the only thing he had to live for. If he was living. Can a person be alive in Zero's realm? Peter shook his head. The game. Focus on the game.

He was standing outside the door of the Pad, the way he had been in so many of the games. He opened it and walked in, looking around. Micky was on the couch, reading a magazine.

"Hey."

Micky looked up. His eyes grew wide and he just stared.

Peter didn't want to wait. The faster he played the game, the better. He went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He emptied the glass and set it in the sink. As he turned around, he was attacked by Micky's hugs. 'Great, he's happy. That means somebody's gonna die.'

Micky held him tight, tears falling down the drummer's face. "I get it, Micky. You're glad to see me. But could you please let me breathe?" Micky let go and stepped back, looking up and down Peter as if checking for injuries. "I'm fine. Where's Davy and Mike?"

Before Micky could answer, the door opened. Micky ran to the newcomers. Peter sat at the table. No need to get excited about seeing people who aren't real.

"Peter?"

He looked up. "Davy, what happened to your face?!"

Davy's once practically perfect face was now covered in burn-like scars. Davy shrugged. "It's nothing. Doesn't hurt anymore. Are you back forever, Peter?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Don't know. I no longer control my own life."

"I don't think we could handle it if you left again, Shotgun." Peter looked over at Mike, who was standing behind Davy. He stood with his hands behind his back, almost like he was shy. "We've missed you a lot."

"Yeah. Whatever." Peter looked at each of them. They were different. How had Davy's face been scarred? Why wasn't Mike taking charge like he always did? And why hadn't Micky said anything? "Cat got your tongue, Mick? You haven't said a word."

Micky shook his head, giving a pleading look to Davy and Mike. Davy cleared his throat. "Pete, Micky can't talk."

Ok, this was new. "Why not? What happened?"

"Well, there was, an accident. Now Micky can't talk, and my face is like this, and Mike's hands.." Davy stopped. Mike held up his hands. Peter jumped up in surprise at the sight of the guitarist's hands. His fingers were bent and crooked. It didn't appear like he could move them. Mike hid them behind his back again.

Peter tried to figure out what was going on. This was different than any other game. Maybe Zero was trying to get him to care about the 'guys' again to make the game more fun. That was it. Don't get involved. Peter stepped away from the table. "You guys mind if I get a shower then head to bed?"

"Course not. It's only two in the afternoon, but you're probably really tired, right?"

"Right, Davy." He couldn't wait to get away from them.

"After you, were gone, I didn't want to sleep down here by myself, so I sleep upstairs with Micky and Mike now."

"That's fine. I'd rather be alone anyway."

Before anything else could be said, Peter hurried to the bathroom. He needed to stay away from the guys as much as he could. Otherwise he might start caring for them.

Peter stood in the shower, letting the cool water run way longer than necessary. The hot water had ran out. He wondered how long exactly he'd been in the shower. But it's not like it mattered. He had no need to keep track of time in the game. Some games seemed to last minutes, others seemed to last weeks. He didn't give a damn one way or another.

Finally he shut the water off and grabbed a towel. He didn't know whose towel it was, but he didn't care. He didn't have any clothes to change into, so he put on the same clothes he'd been wearing since, whenever this nightmare began. Quietly opening the door, he glanced around to see if anyone was there. He didn't see anyone. He ran from the bathroom to the downstairs bedroom, being sure to lock the door behind him. He collapsed on his bed. He hadn't realized how tired he was.


	3. Chapter 3

When Peter woke, it was three in the morning. He sat up and looked around the room. On the side where Davy's bed used to be, there was Peter's piano, bass, and that stupid harp.

'They probably put my stuff in here so they could forget about me.' He shook his head. 'Stop thinking about them like they're real! This is just a game! None of this is real! You'll never go home!'

He was just about to smash the harp to pieces, when he heard someone in the kitchen. Maybe one of the guys were just coming in from a date. Peter decided to go see who it was.

Micky was pouring a cup of coffee. He grinned when he saw Peter. Holding up a finger to tell Peter to wait a minute, Micky grabbed a piece of paper and pencil from one of the drawers. He quickly wrote something on the paper and handed it to Peter.

_Good morning! Want some breakfast? Toast and coffee. _

Peter looked up from the paper. "You really can't talk, can you?" Micky gave a sad smile as he shook his head. Peter sat down at the table. "Well, since you've already made coffee, I guess I'll take a cup. What are you doing up this early?"

Micky handed Peter a steaming mug of coffee, then began writing on the paper again. _I have to go to work in a few minutes. Mike n Davy leave after me._

"Why in the world do you guys work so early?"

Micky shrugged as he wrote he answer.

_Only jobs we could get. I work at a warehouse. Filling orders. Don't have to talk._ Micky glanced down at his watch. _I gotta go! I'll see you later, ok?_

"Sure, Micky. I'll be here." Micky grinned as he left. Peter waved, then turned back to his coffee.

"You're up early." Peter looked up at Davy, who coming down the stairs."

"Yeah."

Davy poured two cups of coffee as Mike came down the stairs.

"Mornin', Shotgun."

"Morning, Mike."

Mike sat at the table across from Peter. Carefully, Mike held his cup between his two hands and took a drink.

"Do they hurt?"

Mike sat his cup down and looked at his disfigured hands. "Not as bad as they did at first."

"Hey, Peter, you want me to bring you a piece of toast, too?"

"Sure, Davy." Davy brought over three pieces of toast. Peter grabbed one and began eating it.

Mike picked up one piece in between his two bent hands. He noticed Peter staring at him. "Takes awhile to eat, but at least I can feed myself."

Peter turned away. "How can you have a job? No offense."

"None taken, man." Mike worked on asjusting the toast to get another bite. "I work at a museum. I'm a tourguide. I just have to walk around and talk."

"What about you, Davy? What do you do?"

"Answering service. Nobody can see my face. And everyone loves my voice."

Peter laughed. That sounded that the real Davy!

"Do you want to come with me? My boss won't care. That way you won't have to be here be yourself all day."

"I'll be fine, Davy. I like being alone. Drives Zero nuts when I stay away from you guys."

Mike and Davy both looked at him in surprise. "But, Pete. You're back now. Zero has no control over you now."

"You can't fool me, Mike. I've played this game too long for that. I'm not stupid anymore." Before either of them could respond, Peter grabbed his coffee and headed to the window. He looked out at the beach, trying to ignore the memories that began playing in his mind.

"Hey, Peter. I'm leaving now."

Peter turned back to Mike. "Okay. Have a good day." Suddenly, he noticed something. "Hey, where's Micky's drums?"

Mike and Davy glanced at each other. "We sold them. We needed the money. Mike's guitar and my tambourine and maracas, too."

'What the hell? You guys must have really needed the money. You can't get me to feel for them, Zero. I'm onto your new game.'

"Peter?"

"What?"

"You really are home now. You're safe from him."

Peter gave a grim smile. "Nice try, Mike."


	4. Chapter 4

Peter felt someone touch his arm. He panicked and swung at whoever was coming after him. He jolted awake. 'It's just a dream. Calm down.'

He sat up on the couch where he had fallen asleep. "Micky! Are you alright?!"

Micky lay on the floor, holding his nose. "Damn, I hit you, didn't I?" Micky gave a slight nod. He was trying to keep the blood from getting on his shirt.

Peter ran to the kitchen and grabbed a towel. "Here. Use this to keep your shirt clean. Pinch your nose and tilt your head back." Peter helped Micky to the couch. "I'll get some ice."

Micky leaned back, doing as Peter instructed. Peter put some ice in a towel. "Here. Put this on your eye. You've already got a shiner. I'm really sorry, man."

Micky waved his hand, telling Peter it was fine.

"Do you need anything?"

Micky made a writing motion. Peter ran to the kitchen to get the paper and pencil Micky had used earlier. He handed them to Micky, who began writing._ I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to a movie tonight?_

Peter didn't know what to say. He was losing his grip! Why was he feeling sorry for hitting a fake Micky?! Zero was trying to trick him. Well, it wasn't going to work! "No, I don't want to. I want to stay alone."

_But you've been alone all day._

"I don't care. I have to stay away from you guys. It makes the game easier."

Micky scrunched his face in confusion. _What game?_

"Never mind. Just, leave me alone." Peter ran to his room and slammed the door.

~M~

He lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Someone was knocking on the Pad door. Why wasn't Micky answering it?

Peter finally forced himself to get up and see who it was. Micky was still on the couch, sound asleep. His nose had stopped bleeding, but he definitely had a black eye. Another knock reminded Peter of what he came out here for. He opened the door. "What?"

"Peter? You're back!"

Peter looked at their landlord in confusion. "Yes, I'm back, Mr. Babbitt."

Suddenly Peter was wrapped in a bear hug. "I'm so glad you're not hurt! Maybe now things will get back to normal around here. I mean, after all, the boys keep paying the rent on time. You and I both know that's not normal!"

Peter struggled out of Mr. Babbitt's grasp. "Wait, you want us to not pay rent on time?"

"Of course not, boy! I'm just saying that ever since you were kidnapped, the other boys have changed. No more music, no more parties, no more waking me up in the middle of the night when they come in from a date. They only focused on finding you. Then after the accident, things really changed. The chatter-box doesn't say a word. The lover-boy can't get a girl with his face like that. And wool-hat can't even open a door on his own. Don't blame the poor guy for going grey already."

Peter had been trying to close the door on Babbitt, but now he stopped. Was Mike going grey? He hadn't been around him long enough to notice.

Mr. Babbitt continued talking. "But you're back now! Maybe the boys won't have to be as stressed now. They're going to work themselves into early graves if they don't watch it."

"Hey, Mr. Babbitt."

"Michael! How are you, son? Let me get the door for you!"

"The door's already open, Mr. Babbitt."

"Oh, so it is! Well, I'll be going now. I just came over to tell you boys I'll be out of town this weekend, so if you need anything?"

Mike smiled. "We'll be fine. Thanks."

Babbitt grinned, slapping Mike on the back and giving Peter a handshake. Peter closed the door. "Now I'm fully convinced that this is the game. Babbitt'd never be nice to us."

Mike chuckled. "After you, well, were gone, we told Babbitt that you'd been kidnapped. He couldn't believe that kidnappers would come in his building! He was so appalled that he searched far and wide for you, just to give the kidnappers a piece of his mind. Then, when the, accident happened, Babbitt was the one who found us. I think he was really scared. Anyway, after we came home from the hospital, Babbitt came over everyday to see if there was something he could do to help us out. We didn't believe it at first. I guess he does have a heart, after all." Mike took a few steps then stopped. "What the heck happened?!"

"It was an accident, Mike! Micky was trying to wake me up, and, I panicked, and I hit him. I didn't mean to!"

Mike picked up the wet towel from where it had fallen on the floor. "You sure can pack a punch, Shotgun!" Mike saw the crestfallen look on Peter's face. "Hey, I know it was an accident. You'd never hit Micky for real."

"But none of this is real! I keep getting confused! I feel bad for hitting him, but I can't feel bad! It just makes the game harder!"

Mike moved so he was directly in front of Peter. "Look at me, man. I don't know what you've been through. I can't even imagine it. But you are home now. This is real. Micky's real. Davy's real. I'm real. You're real. The game is over. We got you back."

Peter felt a hand on each of his shoulders. Davy stood on one side of him, and Micky on the other.

"We're best mates, Peter. We're never letting you go again."

Micky nodded in agreement with Davy.

Peter ground his teeth to fight the tears. "I want to believe you guys, I really do. But I feel him. Zero, I mean. As long as I can feel him, I know it's only a game."


	5. Chapter 5

The boys sat around the table, eating their meal in silence. Peter kept stealing glances at Mike. He really was getting grey hairs!

Mike seemed deep in thought. "Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"You said you could feel Zero here."

Peter waited to see if Mike was just thinking aloud, or asking something.

"We, talked to Zero, to get you back. Could you be feeling him from that?"

Peter closed his eyes to focus. The feeling wasn't everywhere, just a few spots. He reached towards one of the places the feeling was strongest. His eyes opened in surprise. He was touching Mike's hands! He closed his eyes again and reached for the feeling. This time his hand touched Davy's face! Closing his eyes and reaching again, his hand touched Micky's throat! Peter stumbled out of his chair to get away from them. "It's you! Why?! You made a deal with Zero, I can feel it!"

Mike stood up. "Peter, please calm down, man. We'll tell you what happened, but first you gotta breathe before you pass out!"

Peter let himself be led to the couch. He ignored the guys hovering over him as he focused on slowing his breathing. "Ok, I'm fine now."

Micky patted his hand as he and Davy sat on on side of Peter.

Davy grinned. "Yeah, what Micky said." Micky stuck out his tongue at Davy.

Peter smiled. "Thanks, guys."

Mike sat on other side.. "Mike, I'm ready. Please tell me what happened."

"Well, you're right, we did make a deal with Zero. After he took you, he kept coming back here, telling us how happy you were without us. Then one day he said that he'd make us forget about you by making each of us an offer we couldn't refuse. He'd make Micky the most famous singer in the world. He'd make Davy's appearance stay youthful forever so he'd be able to have any girl, anytime, anywhere. And me he'd make the most talented guitarist. He said he could see in our souls, so he knew those were the things we wanted most in the whole world, the most important to us. He kept showing up, offering contracts. Then finally, we made him an offer. We said we would give up the things that were 'most important to us' in exchange for getting you back."

"Aw, hell! That was the 'accident'!"

"Yeah. We thought he'd just take them. You know, just take my ability to play, Micky's ability to sing, Davy's ability to catch a girl's eye. Instead, after we all signed the agreement, he took more than that."

~M~

_"Alright, Zero, we've all signed. Now give Peter back." _

_"All in good time, my dear boy. First I wish to see that you really can live without your precious abilities. I will give you six months to decide. At the end of the six months, you have the option of backing out of the agreement." _

_"Forget it, man. We went Peter back." _

_Zero smiled. "You might change your mind." Zero turned to Micky. "Young man, I shall take your singing now." _

_Micky was frightened, but stood firm. "Take it. I won't change my mind." _

_Zero's smile seemed to grow as he put his hands on Micky's throat. At first, Micky felt a small tingle in his throat. Then the tingle started becoming painful. Soon Micky dropped to his knees, trying to get away from the hands on his throat. Mike and Davy watched in panic as Micky screamed in pain. _

_Suddenly the screaming stopped. Zero removed his hands and Micky collapsed, struggling to catch his breath. Zero turned to Davy. "I believe it is your turn." _

_Davy stood up as tall as he could. "Anything for Peter." _

_Zero chuckled. He placed his hands on Davy's face. Davy's first thought was how weird that was, but that thought vanished as his face began to feel warm. His face grew warmer until it was hot, then hotter still until it felt like his face was burning. Davy screamed as the burning became more painful. His entire face felt like it was melting. _

_Zero finally let go. Mike and Micky watched Davy fall to the floor and gasped at his face. Mike tried to go to Davy, but Zero blocked his path. "There's still time to take all this back. Do you really want this for your friends?" _

_Mike straightened up to make his height more pronounced. He glared down at Zero. "You don't get it, man. We want our friend back. And nothing you can do or say will change our minds." _

_"Very well, then." Zero took Mike's hands. Mike felt nothing at first. Then his fingers began to feel like someone was squeezing them. The pain grew worse. Mike swore he could feel the bones in his fingers breaking. He clenched his teeth. He wasn't about to give Zero the satisfsction of hearing him scream._

_When Zero finally let go, Mike fell to the floor, cradling his hands to his chest. "There's still time, you know." Zero looked at the three of them. "Time to lose the pain. It hurts, doesn't it?" Zero knelt by Micky. "You feel nothing but pain. And to think, you can't even say that it hurts. You miss being able to speak already, don't you?" _

_Micky looked up, his hands holding his extremely painful throat. He wanted to tell Zero to drop dead. Instead he did the next best thing and spit in Zero's face. _

_Zero seemed briefly stunned. He quickly regained his composure and turned to Davy. "Well, what about you? Would you like the pain to go away?" _

_Davy looked up at him, ignoring how badly it hurt. "Drop dead." _

_Zero raised his eyebrows as he turned to the last Monkee. "And you? Is the pain really worth it?" _

_Mike pulled his broken hands closer as he managed to get to his feet. He stood up, towering over Zero. "Go to hell." _

_Zero let out a slow breath. "Very well. I shall return in six months. If you three have kept your part of the bargain, I shall keep my part and return Peter." _

_He snapped his fingers and vanished in a puff of smoke. _


	6. Chapter 6

_As soon as Zero was gone, Mike dropped to his knees and finally allowed himself to cry out. He'd never had anything hurt this bad. Micky rolled onto his side, clutching his throat and silently screaming. Davy was crying from the pain, the salty tears causing more pain. _

_None of them noticed the knocking. The Pad door opened and Mr. Babbitt stomped in. "Alright, what's going on? I can hear you guys hollerin' clear outside! I want some answers right n-" _

_He stopped as his eyes fell on the three young men on the floor. _

_"What happened? Answer me, boys." But all he got from them was cries of pain. _

_Babbitt quickly searched for the phone, finding it in a drawer. He called for an ambulance, then went back to the boys. _

_~M~_

_Micky heard voices talking around him. He struggled to open his eyes. There was a man leaning over him, checking his vital signs. Micky tried to call for Mike and Davy, and was instantly reminded of what had happened. _

_"Easy, son. Don't try to talk." The ambulance attendant patted his shoulder soothingly. _

_"Micky, you awake?" Mr. Babbitt knelt down beside his head. "You're gonna be fine, you and the other two. You'll all be fine." _

_Micky turned his head enough to see Davy and Mike laying on stretchers. He guessed they'd all passed out. Micky felt the stretcher he was on being lifted as everything went black. _

_~M~_

_"You can't be serious! I've known these boys a long time, they aren't like that!" _

_Davy wished whoever was talking would be quieter. He tried to move, but felt extremely groggy. Something hurt, but he couldn't tell what yet. _

_"Look, Mister, when I see three long haired weirdos with injuries that have no visible cause, of course my first suspicion is drugs!" _

_"If they had been doing drugs, wouldn't there have been evidence?" _

_"Maybe they hid it." _

_Mr. Babbitt snorted. "Oh, sure. They got hurt mysteriously by doing drugs, hid the evidence, then came back to the kitchen and collapsed?" _

_"Something like that." _

_"Impossible." A third voice entered the conversation. "I just got the test results. All three of those boys were no more stoned than you." _

_"They're crazy hippies! They have to be on something! Freaks like this can't survive without some kind of drug in their system! It's their way of rebelling against authority!" _

_Davy fought against the medication. Who did this guy think he is?! _

_"All I can say is, that if authority treats young people the way you do, I don't blame them for rebelling." The doctor slammed the file he was holding on the table for added emphasis._

_'I like this guy!' Davy tried to smile, instead he gasped in pain. He felt someone touch his shoulder. "Davy? Can you hear me? It's Mr. Babbitt." _

_Davy moaned as he remembered what had happened. "P-Peter." _

_Babbitt barely heard the bassist's name coming from under the bandages. "Maybe that's it." _

_"Maybe what's it?" _

_"Davy just said Peter." _

_"So?" _

_Babbitt rolled his eyes. "If you'd let me finish, you'd know. Their friend, Peter, was kidnapped over a year ago. Maybe the kidnappers came back and tried to kidnap these guys." _

_"Why wasn't the kidnapping reported?!" _

_Babbitt calmly answered. "I did. I reported it to you, in fact. I'm sure you remember. I brought donuts for you because you cared so much about a missing weirdo." _

_"You?! That was you?! What was the idea of giving me shaving cream filled doughnuts?!" _

_"I just told you. Because you're a jerk." _

_After a few minutes of silence, the detective finally spoke. "I still lean toward the drug theory. I mean, look at them!" _

_"How exactly do you think drugs would cause these kinds of injuries?" The doctor sounded just as annoyed by this guy as Davy. _

_"They were smoking something. And it exploded." _

_"That might possibly explain Davy's injury. But it won't explain how a growth of skin suddenly grew around Micky's vocal chords, preventing him from being able to talk. Or why every bone in both of Mike's hands have been broken and twisted and regrown in incorrect positions, keeping him from being able to move them at all." _

_"Well, what do you think happened, Doctor?" The question was almost spit at the physician. _

_"I think that if you don't get past your preconceived prejudges, I'm going to have you thrown out!" _

_Babbitt laughed when he heard Mike mumble "You tell'em, Doc." _

_~M~_

_"Alright, boys, I'm going to give it to you straight." _

_Mike, Micky, and Davy sat together on Micky's bed, waiting nervously to hear what the doctor was going to say. _

_"Micky, I'm certain the growth on your vocal chords could be cut with very little, if any, damage to the chords. It might have some kind of effect on your voice, but at least you would be able to talk." _

_Micky grinned, nodding his head wildly. _

_"And Davy, I have a friend who is a very good plastic surgeon. He could repair the damage on your face as good as new." _

_Davy smiled as best he could. "That would be groovy!" _

_"And Mike, I've spoken with a friend of mune who's a top surgeon. He believes he can repair your hands. It would take several surgeries, but you should be able to regain the majority of the use of your hands." _

_Mike didn't answer. _

_"Mike?" _

_"Would you give us a minute, Doc?" _

_Dr. Gabriel stood up. "Of course. Call me when you're ready." _

_After the doctor left, Davy and Micky turned to Mike. "What's going on, man?" _

_"Guys, what if getting all of this fixed is going back on our part of the bargain?" _

_Micky raised his eyebrows. _

_Davy looked confused. "What do you mean?" _

_Mike looked down at his hands. "I mean, Zero said we could back out at any time. What if this is what he meant by that?" _

_"But Mike! This hurts! Do you really want to stay like this?" _

_Micky patted Davy's arm to get his attention, then shook his head. He pointed to Mike and nodded. _

_"Are you sure, Micky?" _

_He nodded again. Davy looked at his reflection in the mirror across the room. "You're both right. Getting Peter back is the most important thing."_


	7. Chapter 7

Peter lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't even bothered to turn off the light or change into his pajamas. There were just too many thoughts running around his head. He felt like the guys were telling the truth. But he was scared to believe them. If he let his guard down and this turned out to be another game, he didn't think he could handle it.

A knock at his door shook him out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

"You'll hafta help me, Shotgun. I can't open the door."

Peter got up and opened the door. "What are you doing up, Mike?"

Mike shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. I figured you couldn't, either. Can I stay with you for awhile?"

"Sure. Come in on."

The two of them sat on Peter's bed. Mike looked around. "You know, I haven't been in here in almost a year."

Peter's eyes narrowed. "Couldn't stand it, huh?"

"No, I couldn't. Seeing your things, seeing that you weren't here, it made me feel like I failed you."

Peter looked up in surprise. "Why? I was the one who signed the stupid contract."

Mike gave a half shrug. "I kept thinking that I could have done somethin' to stop Zero. I couldn't stand that he took you somewhere where we couldn't be with you."

Peter gave a pitiful laugh. "You guys were there. Images of you, anyway. I got to where I dreaded seeing you three. You would either tell me that you didn't need a stupid dummy like me, or something bad would happen to all of you." As Peter turned to face Mike, his eyes hardened. "I saw you murdered, you know. I watched you be, well, forget it. I don't want to give you nightmares."

Peter breathed deep to block the gruesome memory. Trying to find a way to change the subject, he noticed the instruments. "Why did you guys sell your instruments, and not mine?"

Mike looked over at them sadly. "They're yours. We wanted you to come home and play them. Let's face it, none of us could play a gig. I can't even hold a maraca. It just made sense to sell our instruments instead of being tortured by seeing them gather dust here. Maybe somebody else can make it with them."

Mike cleared his throat to try to hide the cracking in his voice. "Hey, Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"You liked playing the harp, didn't you?"

"Yes, I liked it very much."

"Could you play it for me?"

"Michael, I can't. Zero took away my ability to play the harp when he took me."

"Aw, man, you can play it. The music is inside you. No one can give it to you, no one can take it away. Now go play the harp."

"I don't know."

"Please?" A third voice got their attention. Davy and Micky stood in the doorway.

"We've missed hearing you play. Please, Pete?" Micky nodded in agreement with Davy.

Peter looked uncertainly at Mike. Mike nodded at him. Slowly Peter walked over and sat down beside the harp. He flexed his fingers, wondering how he was going to do this. He had been gone for over a year and hadn't played any instrument. Hesitantly, he began plucking the strings, playing I Wanna Be Free. The guys were all smiling at him with pride. Peter let himself get lost in the music, just like old times, pouring his heart into it.

At the end of the song, he quieted the strings as Micky and Davy began clapping wildly. Mike grinned at him.

"After all you've been through, you still go back to that harp?"

The four Monkees turned around to see who was speaking. "Detective Lucas? The guy who kept saying we were doing drugs? What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" Davy asked.

Peter's face lost all color. "Zero."

"Zero?!" Mike and Davy exclaimed, Micky's face matching their confusion.

'Detective Lucas' began changing, turning into Mr. Zero. "Hello, Peter. So glad you can still recognize me."

Mike, Micky, and Davy were surprised by the intense anger and hatred that suddenly appeared in Peter's eyes. "Get out. We've all paid in full. Now leave us alone!"

Zero held up a hand. "Alas, I cannot. You see, you just used the ability I gave you to play the harp. Now your friends' contracts are null and void. Come along, Peter. I've created a new game for you."

Peter stood up and looked Zero in the eye. "I'll go peacefully-"

"What?!"

"On one condition."

"You're in no position to ask for conditions, my dear boy." Zero laughed.

"Yes, I am. I'll play the game willingly. No more fighting against the rules. But you have have to give my friends their abilities back, good as new."

Zero's laughter grew more maniacal. "That is your condition? You still care for these, these, people?"

"They're my family, of course I care for them."

"Even after what they just did?" Zero turned to stand in front of Mike. "Playing the harp is what is causing you to have to go back down there with me. This 'friend' of yours is who suggested you play."

Mike's face paled. Zero smiled at the fear in Mike's eyes. He turned back to Peter. "Some friend. He knew that using the ability I gave you would cause you to leave again."

"Liar!" Peter shouted.

Zero's smiled faded. "Enough of this. Come along, Peter." He grabbed Peter's arm and began pulling him towards the door.

Peter pulled away from Zero's grip. "No!" I'm not going anywhere with you! I'm staying here!" Zero's face darkened. He held up his hand, about to snap his fingers.

"Wait!"

Zero sighed with annoyance.

Mike stepped forward. "You said that the, the reason he, uh, he has to go, is because he played the harp with, the ability you gave him."

"That is correct. We'll be going now."

"No, wait! Peter, didn't you say Zero took away your ability to play the harp?"

"Yeah. Yeah, he did!"

"So, so ya see, you can't take Peter because he didn't use your ability. He can play the harp on his own."

Zero gave a small laugh. "That's ridiculous!"

Davy stepped forward. "You heard him playing when you came in. You know it's true." Micky stepped forward as well, putting his arm around Peter's shoulders to show he wasn't letting Peter go, either.

Zero's eyes suddenly had a slight tinge of red to them. "You're coming with me, Peter. And if your friends don't let go, they're coming, too!"

Micky tightened his grip on Peter's shoulders, while Davy grabbed Peter's hand. Mike wrapped an arm through Peter's arm. "We won't let him go alone." Mike declared.

"Then all of you will go."

"None of them will go." The five of them turned to the new voice in the room.

"Dr. Gabriel?"

The doctor smiled. "Hello, boys. I was just out shopping, and I found some things that reminded me of you. I did knock, but I see that you were too preoccupied to hear."

Zero was beyond annoyed. "Fine. You may go now."

"No, I don't believe I will."

Zero's eyes were fully red by this time. "And, pray tell, why not? And why are you here in the middle of the night?"

Dr. Gabriel's smile grew bigger. "You see, you can't take any of them. Your contact with Peter was fulfilled when you took him. Your contracts with Davy, Micky, and Mike were fulfilled when you brought Peter back. And you took back Peter's ability to play the harp, therefore you have no grounds to take him now."

Five mouths dropped open. How did he know any of this?

Understanding dawned in Zero's eyes. "You, you're no doctor!"

"I am at the moment."

"You're Gabriel, the archangel!"

Gabriel continued smiling. "I am. And these boys are under my protection. You will not take them."

Zero nodded meekly. "Not now, perhaps. But someday I will!" He snapped fingers and vanished in a puff of smoke.


End file.
